Problem: On Monday, Ishaan and Daniel decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Nadia to time them with a stopwatch. After 5.46 minutes, Nadia agreed to time the runners. Ishaan sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 30.06 seconds. When it was Daniel's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 27.91 seconds. How much faster was Daniel than Ishaan in seconds?
To find how much faster Daniel was than Ishaan, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ishaan's time - Daniel's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Daniel was 2.15 seconds faster than Ishaan.